


How it Should Have Happened

by Maikalani



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gen, How it should have happened, Infinity War references, Sokka screams like a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikalani/pseuds/Maikalani
Summary: What if Percy met the Gaang first in the Avatar World rather than Zuko? How might that have been absolutely hilarious?One of the promised one-shots from my PJO/ATLA AU. Scene taken from Infinity Wars.Sorry if it's more AU than I intended!





	How it Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBB18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBB18/gifts).



> Disclaimer: If you happen to recognize any character, scene, event, or other idea within this story, it is entirely coincidental or meant in a joking fashion and should not be seen as the author taking ownership of anything that belongs to someone else.

###### 

How it should have happened . . . 

Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and the people they were escorting across the Serpent's Pass paused and observed the long stretch of water that fanned out before them. 

"We're going to have to go under," Katara observed, making forward and backward arm motions to warm up. "Aang?" 

Despite his sour mood, the twelve-year-old nodded, handing his staff off to Toph and joining her as Katara pulled the water over them in an oval shape that reminded her vaguely of a sea slug-pillar. 

"Whoa!" Sokka gasped. Katara could imagine his eyes sparkling as they walked forward, leading their small group into the depths of the sea. 

Their underwater bubble felt so cold, but the sights were awe-inspiring. Katara bit back a smile as she and Aang bent the water around them and walked along the ocean floor, colorful fish swimming alongside them. Katara almost lost concentration when a curious tiger-shark circled their bubble a few times before swimming away. 

Sokka pointed forward into the dark water and said, "What's that?" 

Katara had to squint her eyes as she tried to focus on the bubble and what Sokka was pointing at at the same time. "Sokka, I'm trying to concentrate here," she complained. 

Her brother's sarcasm dripped down the back of her neck as he said, "No, really? I hadn't noticed. Anyway, it looks like the fish are eating something?" 

Katara heard Toph's breathing pick up a little and felt the earth shake a bit. It was frustrating not being able to see her friends. 

"I can't see well under here," Toph complained, "Everything looks blurry like the stupid sand!" 

Katara heard someone stumble and Sokka exclaimed, "Toph! You're tripping me." 

Finally, the thing Sokka was talking about came into view and Katara felt her brows furrow in confusion. The fish were converging in a huge school, but it was strange because they were all different. Even the shark from earlier was swimming in and out of the crowd, circling around and coming back after it swam through the group. 

"We're getting close," Aang said. He sounded a little nervous. "Should we go around it?" 

"Ewww," Sokka complained, "Go around, I may love eating fish but I don't want to _be_ eaten!" 

Katara rolled her eyes and watched Aang as they slowed to a stop and started carefully turning the bubble to the left to circle around the swarming sea creatures. Just when they were going to start walking again, the swarm parted and Katara barely held back a scream when a _body_ slammed into their bubble, flattening itself against their barrier. 

"Whoa!" 

"Oh gosh, wipers! Wipers!" 

"We don't have any wipers, Sokka!" 

"Get it off!" 

Suddenly, one of the body(?)'s eyes opened and bright green filled Katara's vision. Aang must have lost concentration because Katara felt the back of the bubble collapse and water started to swirl around them. 

A girl screamed with a high-pitched, "AHHHHhh!" (It was actually Sokka.) 

Katara felt panic surge through her chest and the bubble completely collapsed around them. She tried to hold it up but then, they were suddenly thrust into the air and she realized they were above water. She looked around quickly and found that Toph had bent an entire section of the ground up so they were above water, so the floor including the body, was still under her. 

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, covering her mouth and stepping back, bumping into Aang, who had just managed to stand back up. 

"What happened?" the young Avatar gasped, instantly falling into a fighting stance. 

Sokka squeaked and pulled out his boomerang. "I saw its eye open!" 

Everyone had gathered during the chaos and they were now surrounding the body that had so terrifyingly interrupted their semi-peaceful ocean walk. 

"Who is that?" Toph asked, stepping forward and poking it with her toe. 

Katara gasped and felt her eyes widen in horror. "Toph! Don't kick it, you need to respect the dead!" 

The girl looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She scoffed. "I know he's lying down, but he's not _dead,"_ the earth-bender snapped, stomping on the floor and causing the body--the _boy_ to flip over. 

Sokka moved and Katara only then realized that he had been standing at the edge of their rocky little island the whole time. 

"He's not dead?" her brother asked, sounding relieved. "But he was floating around _underwater!_ And getting eaten by fish!" 

His shrill screeching must have woken the boy up because he groaned, rolling over and showing signs of stirring. Now that her attention was drawn back to their unexpected visitor, Katara felt her jaw drop as she realized--he was dry. They had all just been soaked in water, but the boy (Who was unconscious until now!) was _dry._

"What happened?" he asked, grasping at his head as he sat up and blearily looked around. "Where am I?" Katara had so many thoughts running around in her head, she couldn't choose which to voice first. However, most of those thoughts disappeared when the boy opened his eyes. 

A smooth, bluish-green hue that swirled in almost the exact same way as the ocean blinked up at her from the ground and Katara (for a split second) wondered if they were looking at an ocean or water spirit. Before she could say anything, Sokka's voice cracked. 

"Who are you? Is our question." Katara's brother drew his bone club and stepped forward, pointing it dangerously close to the boy's face. He didn't look too worried, though, and stood up, slowly raising his arms. 

"Look, I don't want any trouble," he said, looking around and blinking rapidly. "I just need to get back to my friends. We were in Rome the last I remember, right next to The Colosseum." 

Katara felt her eyebrows wrinkle and she glanced over at Aang, whose eyes met hers in a clash of confusion. "Rome?" she asked. 

"Where's the colley-see-um?" Aang asked, carefully sounding the words out as he heard them. 

The boy stared at them blankly before shaking his head and sighing. "No, uh, you know, _Rome._ In Italy. Am I not in Italy anymore? Wait, you guys are speaking English. Am I back in America?" 

Katara lost track of his words as he continued spouting different, strange-sounding words and tried to make sense of where he was. As far as Katara knew, there were no such places as 'America' or 'Gaea' or even 'Olympus,' and most of the other words flew right over her head, but the boy kept talking. 

She snapped herself out of it and interrupted before he could make up any new words. "Wait a second!" she said, raising her voice so he would hear. "Stop. Hold on. Just calm down," she ordered, giving him a pointed look when his eyes met hers and she recognized panic in them. "Just take a deep breath," she soothed, holding out her hands carefully. 

The boy stared at her for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding and following her instructions. "Good. Now, breathe out slowly and tell us your name." 

The boy sighed noisily and said, "It's Percy. Percy Jackson." 

Katara tried to keep her face clear and nodded despite the weird name. "Okay, Percy. Now, where are you from?" 

Percy took another breath. "New York," he replied, and she could see his shoulders start to relax. "I'm from New York, but I was . . . on a trip with my friends to Italy. I don't--I don't remember what happened, but we must have been separated and I--" he looked around at the ocean again and met her eyes almost desperately. "I just need to know if they're okay. Please, where am I?" 

Katara finally took a chance and peeked at Aang, but he looked just as confused as she felt. They shared a nod and Katara turned back to Percy. "Okay, Percy. Right now, we're on a path called the Serpent's Pass which leads to the Earth Kingdom." 

"The Earth . . . what, now?" 


End file.
